


Amok Time Revisité Ou Toute la vérité sur les Vulcains…

by Airelle



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, slash very lightly hinted at
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Vulcans where not exactly who we think they are?<br/>Et si les Vulcains n'étaient pas vraiment ce que nous pensons qu'ils sont ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amok Time Revisité Ou Toute la vérité sur les Vulcains…

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Amok Time Revisited or The Whole Truth About The Vulcans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330710) by [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle)



> Original story later translated into English, written under the penname of T'Zorro for the French K/S fanzine _Les Jumeaux de l'Apocalypse numéro 2_ , published around 1992.

Kirk n'avait pas hésité un seul instant au moment de risquer sa carrière pour sauver la vie de son officier en second et ami, le Commander Spock ; une amitié comme celle qui les unissait - Spock lui avait expliqué le sens du mot vulcain _T'hy'la_ \- était si exceptionnelle, si belle et si profonde que même le sens de son devoir envers Starfleet, qui était une des composantes de base de la personnalité de Kirk, n'avait pu le détourner de ce plus haut devoir, à savoir, sauver la vie de son ami. (Ouf! Après une phrase pareille, le « mystérieux narrateur » des exploits de nos héros s'autorise une pause-café!)

Évidemment, le fait que c'était pour permettre à Spock d'aller se marier que Jim Kirk avait jeté aux orties sa carrière, son vaisseau, sa vie, et tout ça, le tarabustait quelque peu. Il aurait nettement préféré que les circonstances fussent un rien plus dramatiques : par exemple, que Spock soit un prince Vulcain dont le retour sur sa planète natale à ce moment précis aurait empêché le déclenchement d'une guerre intergalactique… Ou bien que Spock, le scientifique Vulcain bien connu, soit le seul dont l'intervention immédiate à l'Académie Scientifique Vulcaine aurait prévenu le déclenchement d'une épidémie horrible qui aurait sinon effacé de la surface de Vulcain les trois quarts de sa population... (Encore que pour Kirk, se débarrasser des trois-quarts des Vulcains ne paraissait pas une bien grande perte...) Ou encore que, les ordinateurs de l'univers entier étant devenus brutalement fous, Vulcain ait réclamé en urgence l'intervention du plus grand spécialiste vivant en ordinateurs, un certain M. Spock, afin d'éviter que la civilisation interstellaire ne s'écroule sous le chaos provoqué par les ruptures de communications...

_Mais, bon, il faut faire avec ce qu'on a ! pensa Kirk. Inutile de rêver ! C'est tout simplement pour que mon officier scientifique puisse aller se faire sauter que j'ai pris tous ces risques. Évidemment, s'il ne peut pas b...,_ (Kirk avait pensé le mot en entier, mais c'est bizarre, l'ordinateur du narrateur semble avoir une censure intégrée... Faudra qu'il en cause au programmeur !) _il va en crever, ce qui m'ennuierait beaucoup. Comme je le lui ai d'ailleurs dit, il est le meilleur officier en second de Starfleet. De plus, il occupe aussi le poste d'officier scientifique, et qui est le petit futé qui a une rallonge sur sa paye pour avoir réussi à faire économiser tout un salaire à Starfleet, hein ? C'est un coup que je ne pourrai jamais refaire à personne, ça ! Enfin, j'espère que le jeu en vaudra la chandelle, et que Spock me revaudra ça à l'occasion. Je sais que sa famille a de l'influence..._

Toutes ces réflexions kirkiennes avaient lieu dans le turbo-ascenseur qui les emmenait, Spock, McCoy et lui, à la salle de téléportation d'où ils se feraient transférer sur la planète aride qui était le sol natal de Spock. McCoy avait l'air ravi d'avoir été invité - _Il doit croire qu'il y aura du brandy de Sauria à la réception,_ pensa peu charitablement Kirk - et Spock ressemblait à une huître, les perles en moins.

Lorsqu'ils se matérialisèrent près du lieu du Koonut-Kalifee, Kirk eut du mal à en croire ses yeux : l’endroit ressemblait à un de ces amphithéâtres du 20ème siècle, ou de ridicules barbares attifés de manière incroyable assassinaient sans vergogne quelque malchanceux bovidé. De plus, il faisait une chaleur à crever, et pas la moindre installation sanitaire en vue. _Évidemment, Spock s'en fiche ! Il a d'autres soucis en tête, et de plus les Vulcains n'ont pas de glandes sudoripares. C'est parfois bien agréable pour les gens alentour, mais là, je craque ! Rien à boire, pas d'ombre, pas de moyen de se laver, non mais je rêve !_

Le pauvre Kirk n'était pas au bout de ses surprises : à mesure que se déroulait la cérémonie, et que d'incroyables âneries étaient échangées entre les différentes parties en cause - et que l'une de ces parties en cause, c'était tout à coup lui-même, sans qu’il ait bien compris comment diable il s'était laissé embarquer dans une telle galère ! - Kirk sentait croître son irritation en proportion inverse du carré de la distance (oups, le narrateur s'est encore laissé entraîner par son enthousiasme sur des terrains marécageux...) sans tenir compte de la courbe exponentielle de l'hypoténuse. D'ailleurs, personne n'en tenait compte. La folie collective dont Spock lui avait parlé semblait tout à fait normale aux participants. Les choses les plus étranges et illogiques se passaient sans qu'aucun des Vulcains présents ne lève un sourcil.

Il commença vraiment à trouver tout cela saumâtre lorsque Spock se mit en devoir de l’étrangler, et, à en juger par les signes qu'il pouvait reconnaître, à réussir dans son entreprise. _C'est bien mon Spock,_ ça, pensa Kirk, ému malgré lui, et malgré son inconfortable position, _quoi qu'il décide de faire, avec son intelligence exceptionnelle, il réussit toujours avec brio. Bien que, dans le cas présent, je préférerais nettement qu'il soit affligé d'un comportement d'échec, et qu'il se plante lamentablement… Mes poumons lui en sauraient gré. Hé, ho. Spock ! Arrête un peu, tu vas vraiment m'étrangler_! Le lien mental que partageaient nos héros résonna du cri d'alarme que Kirk, insoucieux de l'ouïe (mentale) affinée du Vulcain, venait de balancer sur la ligne, certain de l'effet des pseudo-décibels.

Ca ne manqua pas : Spock, sonné par l'agression mentalo-sonore, laissa retomber dans la poussière le corps de son capitaine, qui fit un creux de belle taille dans le sol, à cause de la gravité de Vulcain, égale à une fois et demie celle de la Terre, et aussi, il faut bien l'avouer, au poids intrinsèque du capitaine, dont une bonne partie se trouvait agréablement répartie dans son adorable postérieur rebondi, que ce fichu petit pantalon noir moulant mettait si bien en valeur, surtout lorsqu'il se cambrait afin de dissimuler son estomac lui aussi rebondi, et que, la loi de Lavoisier (Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme) s'appliquant, ce qui disparaissait devant réapparaissait aussitôt derrière… (Euh, veuillez excuser le narrateur, rien à voir avec l'action, mais c'était impossible de résister à une si belle occasion... à un si beau c... Ah, mais, ça suffit !!! Non je me tairais pas !! Si, espèce de schizophrène !! Oh, la barbe, retournons à notre texte...)

Puis tout alla très vite pour les « survivants » ; et le « cadavre », qui était paralysé et rendu muet par la potion de McCoy, mais qui entendait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, trouva que c'était bien fait pour Spock, ça lui apprendrait à se comporter comme un barbare ! _Heureusement que je ne suis pas mort_ , pensa gaiement Kirk, _non seulement ça me fait très plaisir car je n'avais pas envisagé d'abandonner la vie si tôt, avec toutes ces merveilleuses aventures qui m'attendent encore, sans compter le paquet de dollars des droits cinématographiques, mais de plus cela me permet de savourer ma vengeance, car ce pauvre Spock à l'air vraiment désolé de m'avoir tué. N'empêche, il faudra que je l’aie à l'œil, ces Vulcains sont réellement bizarres par moments, je me demande où ils sont allés chercher cette cérémonie d'une ringardise incroyable... J'ai vu des péplums du 20ème siècle qui avaient l'air plus vrai... Et les costumes ! Grand Dieu, les costumes !_ Et Kirk se mit à rire, d'un rire tout intérieur puisqu'il ne pouvait ni bouger ni parler, mais qui lui fit autant de bien qu'un bon steak !

Puis l'univers sembla se dissoudre autour de lui, et il finit par revenir tout à fait à lui sur un lit de l'infirmerie, avec le sourire béat de McCoy planté droit devant ses yeux, et autre chose planté dans son postérieur.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous me fassiez toujours des piqûres dans les fesses, alors qu'à Spock vous les faites dans l'épaule ? En plus, (il se frotta la partie incriminée) ça fait mal. J'attends votre explication, Bones.

\- Et comment voudriez-vous que je pique Spock dans une absence, capitaine ? Vous n'avez jamais remarqué qu'il a le derrière concave ?

\- Je n'ai jamais remarqué le derrière de Spock, mentit Kirk, mais ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit. Bon, laissez tomber, Bones..., soupira-t-il, avant de se lever et d'accepter un brandy de Sauria pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Le bon docteur en prit un également, pour se remettre des siennes, car il avait eu peur un instant d'avoir confondu les seringues et d'avoir injecté à Kirk, au lieu du puissant paralysant qu'il avait prévu, la dose de brandy de Sauria de secours qu'il gardait toujours bien à l'abri dans son médikit. Non seulement l'effet désiré n'aurait pas été atteint, ce qui aurait pu coûter la vie à Kirk, mais, encore plus grave, il aurait perdu irrémédiablement un brandy qui avait plus de deux cent ans de tonneau ! Scott, qui le lui avait offert, ne lui aurait jamais pardonné un tel sacrilège !

Puis Spock revint à bord, et Kirk le laissa mariner un peu dans son jus avant de lui révéler qu'après tout, il ne l'avait pas tué. A la réflexion, il était légèrement étonné que Spock l'ait cru mort. Théoriquement, leur lien mental aurait dû prévenir le Vulcain que son capitaine vénéré était seulement paralysé, et pas même inconscient... _Bon, en fin de compte,_ pensa Kirk, _je suis en vie, c'est l'essentiel ! N'épiloguons pas. Mais je me demande comment ça c'est passé entre lui et T'Pring, après notre départ... ?_

Au même moment, avant que Kirk ait pu prendre la parole, McCoy, tout excité, était en train de demander à Spock :

\- Alors, Spock, comment ça c’est passé, la fille, le mariage ?

\- Lorsque j'ai cru que j'avais tué le capitaine, je me suis aperçu que la fièvre avait disparu.

Kirk et McCoy se regardèrent.

\- Mais, Spock, enchaîna McCoy, vous étiez sur le point de mourir si vous ne pouviez pas... si vous ne... si T'Pring et vous...

\- Certes, Docteur. J'avais besoin d'un exutoire physique à mon état. Mais, comment vous en avez sûrement conscience, il existe certaines manipulations chez les mâles des espèces humanoïdes qui leur permettent de parvenir à un orgasme tout à fait satisfaisant sans l'intervention des femelles de l'espèce.

Les yeux de McCoy s'exorbitèrent. Quant à Kirk, c'était tout simple, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et resta totalement sans voix.

\- Mais, mais, Spock !? hurla McCoy. Vous n'êtes pas en train de nous dire que la seule chose dont vous aviez besoin pour régler votre problème, c'était une bonne branlette ?!

\- Nonobstant la vulgarité de votre langage, Docteur McCoy, et son peu de précision linguistique, oui, je dirais que la pratique masturbatoire à laquelle vous venez de faire allusion m'a permis de soulager les tensions liées à mes besoins sexuels.

Kirk, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, se mit à crier à son tour :

\- Spock, ne me dites pas qu'on a fait tout ça - que j'ai risqué ma carrière - ma réputation - ma vie - pour vous amener sur Vulcain, alors qu'il vous suffisait de... de...

\- Mais oui, Jim.

Et à ce moment-là, l'incroyable se produisit : Kirk et McCoy, qui ce même jour avait déjà vu sourire leur ami Vulcain, furent encore plus sidérés de le voir éclater de rire à gorge déployée. _Tiens, ça lui va bien, de rire !_ pensa Kirk. _Il est mignon tout plein lorsque ses yeux se plissent comme ça... Encore que je me demande ce qui peut bien l’amuser à ce point… Je ne vois rien de très drôIe dans le fait que je vais probablement me faire renvoyer à la vie civile pour manquement à l'honneur..._

Retrouvant un peu d'aplomb, le vaillant capitaine de _l'Entreprise_ prit de nouveau la parole.

\- Spock ? Allez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? J'ai du mal à comprendre votre hilarité...

\- Cap... Jim, docteur... (Spock s'interrompit: il étouffait de rire.) Oui, c’est... c'est vrai... vous n'aviez pas besoin de... de m'amener sur V... ouah, ouah, ouah !!!

Entrecoupées par des hurlements de rire, ses explications ne faisaient pas grand chose pour rassurer ses amis sur son état mental.

Le Vulcain parvint enfin à se calmer assez pour prononcer une phrase entière.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il se passe en ce moment sur Vulcain des événements très particuliers, qui n'ont lieu qu'une fois tous les sept ans, toujours à la même époque de l'année, le mois de T'Knaht's. C'est une coutume très ancienne, qui remonte au Temps du Commencement. Nous l'appelons le Koonut-Kalifee. Tous les Vulcains se doivent d'y participer.

\- Oui, Spock, nous savons tout ça. Mais quel rapport avec... ?

\- Vous possédez, sur Terre, une coutume similaire. À cette différence près que le rituel se déroule tous les ans pour les terriens, et non tous les sept ans. Il a lieu tous les premiers du mois d'avril, et vous l'appelez, je crois, le Poisson d'Avril.

\- Le Poisson d'Avril ? firent deux voix à l'unisson.

\- Oui. Ma grand-mère, T'Pau, est en ce moment même en train d’envoyer un message subespace à l'amiral Komack pour l'informer que le retard de _l'Entreprise_ est dû au déroulement d'un très ancien rituel Vulcain auquel j'avais le devoir d'assister. Ma grand-mère a... une certaine influence politique, capitaine, et aucun dommage n'en résultera pour votre carrière. Je n'aurais pas permis qu'il en soit autrement. De même, je tiens à souligner que votre vie n'a jamais été en danger. Même sans le subterfuge du Dr McCoy, notre lien mental m'aurait averti de tout problème concernant votre bien-être, Jim.

\- Hum... J'ai tout de même été obligé de pousser une sacrée beuglante dans votre esprit pour que vous me relâchiez, Spock ! Vous étiez en train de m'étrangler !

\- Une petite prise d'aïkido qui n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, capitaine. J'étais de toute façon sur le point de vous libérer…

\- Spock, est-ce que tout cela aurait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que nous vous avons souvent accusé de manquer du sens de l'humour ? Dans ce cas, je crois pouvoir affirmer que nous ne ferons plus jamais une telle accusation... N'est-ce pas, Bones ?

\- Pour sûr..., grommela le bon docteur, qui sentait que, cette fois, il n'aurait sûrement pas le dernier mot.

\- Une chose m'étonne, messieurs, reprit Spock. Je me demande comment, sachant que les Vulcains sont un peuple logique et civilisé, vous avez pu croire que cette invraisemblable cérémonie était réelle... J’ai vraiment pensé, au début, que ma grand-mère avait forcé la dose et que vous verriez tout de suite que tout était truqué... (Et Spock se remit à rire.) Et quand j'ai vu les rochers en carton - en _carton !_ \- qu'ils avaient utilisé pour décorer les alentours, j'ai vraiment cru que vous comprendriez immédiatement ! Heureusement que non, et que nous avons pu accomplir la totalité du programme !

Et Spock se remit à rire, à rire, cette fois accompagné de bon cœur par ses deux amis, gagnés à leur tour par l'humour de la situation. Au fond de lui-même, Kirk pensa : _Grâce à dieu. c'est seulement une fois tous les sept ans ! Ca nous laissera le temps de nous remettre, et de nous préparer mieux à la prochaine fois... Sacré Spock, tout de même !_

***

Sur Vulcain, T'Pau était parfaitement satisfaite du bon déroulement de la cérémonie. Spock lui avait fourni le matériau de base, et elle avait pas mal extrapolé sur les détails. Elle était particulièrement fière de la litière portée à bras d'homme sur laquelle elle avait fait son entrée... C'était une excellente idée, elle avait vu que Spock avait été impressionné. La jeune cousine de Spock et son époux, Stonn, avaient eux aussi joué leur rôle à merveille. La pauvre T'Pring, qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche, s'il y avait eu des mouches sur Vulcain, avait à merveille incarné la froide et calculatrice aventurière dont l’idée avait été fournie par Spock. Par contre, les costumes, dont Spock avait aussi fourni l'idée en envoyant des archives filmées de péplums du 20ème siècle, étaient d'un inconfort ! T'Pring venait d'ailleurs de se changer et de remettre son habituelle tenue, les jeans et la chemise à carreaux qu'elle affectionnait, et qui étaient d'ailleurs les vêtements les plus pratiques pour l'exercice de son métier de vétérinaire.

De son côté, T'Pau revêtit son strict costume de femme d'affaires. Ses employés étaient en train de démonter le décor, et l'un d'eux vint la prévenir que sa limousine était arrivée. Il était temps ! Elle avait un conseil d'administration à présider. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de son refus de participer plus activement à la vie politique de la Fédération : elle avait bien trop de travail sur Vulcain, étant P.D.G. de quatre sociétés pan-vulcaines, et de plus responsable tous les sept ans de l'organisation du Koonut-Kalifee, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire ! Heureusement que Spock l'avait aidée pour cette fois-ci, ce garçon était plein d'avenir, se dit T'Pau. Avec une pensée amusée et pleine de tendresse pour son petit-fils favori, T'Pau grimpa dans sa limousine avec son secrétaire andorien, qui lui servit un whisky. Elle sirota la boisson tout en écoutant son collaborateur lui lire le rapport préliminaire du conseil d'administration. Encore une plaisante journée en perspective, pensa-t-elle, et de quoi distraire les Vulcains pendant les sept ans à venir avec l'enregistrement de la « cérémonie ». Sans compter les droits de diffusion, dont son petit-fils et elle-même toucheraient une part confortable... Oui, vraiment, une plaisante journée !


End file.
